1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a storage server system, and more particularly to a storage server system whose internal electronic devices is disassembled conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, information technology is under a rapid development era. Computers, such as desktop or laptop, are widely used by corporations and individuals to handle various tasks. As communication technology becomes more developed, transnational electronic commerce has already replaced regional business transactions. As a result, the electronization of corporations is becoming a development trend. Common personal computers can no longer meet the business requirements of corporations. Therefore, computer companies have developed specialized servers with different functions such as cloud computing, firewall, etc., in order to solve the problems of electronization for corporations.
A typical server comprises a cage and various electronic devices, such as a power supply, a motherboard, a data storing and accessing hard disk driver (HDD), a system HDD and a fan module, and all electronic devices are installed inside the cage. More specifically, the dispositions of the various electronic devices are complicated and interlaced with each other as they are accommodated in a limited space inside the cage. Therefore, when maintenance personnel have to maintain or replace the various electronic devices inside the server, a tremendous amount of time and effort are required for disassembling the server. As a result, the cost for the server maintenance is increased relatively. Therefore, what is needed is for manufacturers to improve the space arrangement of the various electronic devices inside the server limited space in order to enhance the convenience of disassembling the server.